Journies Across Time
by DnL4EVR
Summary: This is a YYH and Inuyasha crossover. OC x Inuyasha, OC x Hiei, Kurama x Kagome, Botan x Koenma, Yusuke x Keiko, Miroku x Sango, Kuwabara x Yukina
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha which truly sucks**

**AN: Hello. I hope that you like this story or at least what part I have written of it. I am still busy with NEVER AN END so this is just going to be on the side, time off from all the seriousness of Never an End. I hope you read that one though, personally, I think that it is one of the better fanfictions that I have written. This is my first ever Inuyasha story and my first ever crossover. Please inform me of any mistakes so that I can fix them. Enjoy!**

"Hey, Mia, wait up!" yelled a girl from behind me.

"What do you want?" I asked her in an exasperated tone.

She looked at me warily. Serves her right, that snot faced, interfering, aggravating, and brown haired girl. She was my lab partner at school. At least it wasn't so bad, she left for weeks at a time and so I was alone quite a lot. It shocked me though, that she was still in school after all those days she missed. But, it is not like I care. She was one of the most maddening people.

"Why do you always have to be so mean?"

"Because I can, now buzz off."

She then put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently. She really knew how to get on my nerves.

"We have that assignment we have to work on, it's due tomorrow and you have put off doing it for a long time. What do you do everyday anyways?"

"If you aren't so myopic, Kagome, then you will see that she has some fun with boys. Four of them to be exact, though, one of them are really revolting. They don't go to school here though. I have seen you, Mia. Do they pay you or something?" said a girl that just happened to be listening in on our conversation.

"Shut up"

"What? You gonna beat me up? Puny Mia, beat me up? Ha! That is very droll."

By this time, the bitch was standing in front of me, two feet taller than what I was. Why do I have to be so short? Well, at least my strength makes up for it. The girl shoved me against her better knowledge.

"You shouldn't have done that," I said then punched her in her stomach.

I turned around and walked away, but I was, yet again, followed by Kagome.

"You are going to get in trouble for that, you should have just ignored her."

"Leave me alone, Kagome. I have people I need to meet."

"It's not true, is it? Was she lying when she said that you spent every afternoon with boys?"

I was now at the gathering place and the gang just came around the corner. Yukina, Botan, and Keiko were with the boys.

"Hey, Mia, who's the chick?"

"Ignore her"

"Hello, I am Suichi, hajimemashite," Kurama said giving a slight bow.

Kagome did the same and smiled, "my name is Kagome, pleased to meet you too."

I rolled my eyes.

"You ready for our training session?" asked Yusuke

I made the motion that I was going to cut off his throat if he said another word, but Kagome had heard.

"Training session? What do you train for?"

"Uhhh, art," I quickly replied.

The boys looked at me strangely but the frown on Kagome's face was even larger.

"Art?"

"Yes, art," I said as I nodded my head.

"Oh. We have to get to my house and work on that project though."

"I don't want to work on that damn project. I have better things to do."

"We are going to fail that class if we don't get the work in by tomorrow, and I can't do it by myself. Please."

By this time I was really aggravated. Yet it was worsened when Kurama spoke up.

"Mia! Are you going to let this girl down? You really should do your work."

"Shut up Ku…Suichi."

"Come on lets go. Leave the baka with the other one," said Hiei callously.

"I do have a name you know," Kagome and I said in unison.

The others laughed as I shook my head in aggravation. They said good bye and started walking back.

"They seem nice. Come on, let's go."

It was about a fifteen minute walk to Kagome's house. It was quite beautiful, very traditional, like a Japanese temple of some sort. We went into the house and she made some Ramen for us, though I told her that I wasn't hungry.

"I though we were going to work on the project."

"Well, we can't work on an empty stomach. You can look around a bit if you want to. This is going to take about fifteen minutes."

I did what she told me and explored the place. It reminded me of my old home. The one I lived at before I got new foster parents. It was too bad that that place had to burn down, it was very nice. It didn't take me long to go through the inside of the house, I just glanced into each room. The outside of the house was also nice. When I stepped into the back yard I saw a small little shed looking building. I was intrigued, so I went over there to look. This small wooden structure was made to cover a well that was already covered. There were seals on the well but I ignored them. I pushed off the top and peered down to the bottom. It didn't look like there was any water.

"Hey! Get away from there!" said an old voice from behind me.

It startled me so much that I lost my grip on the side and fell into the well. I hit the bottom with a thud but I was fine. I climbed out of the well expecting to find an old man yelling at me but instead I found that I was somewhere else completely. All around me it was green. There were no buildings, only tall grass. _This must be a portal_, I thought to myself. _I wonder where I am though_. I completely climbed out of the well and cantered off towards the trees. I walked for some time listening to the birds chirping and the wind blowing through the trees and rustling the leaves. I was expecting to walk into a town or city or something but I never did. It was starting to get late so I decided to climb a tree and sleep there.

When I awoke the next morning, birds were chirping and there was the sound of a small creek that I had missed hearing last night. I jumped out of the tree and followed the sound of the creek. I finally reached it. The water was clear and inviting so I bent down and started drinking some of it. I was still drinking when I heard voices from behind me.

"Shhh. Look, there is a girl," said one voice

"I am not stupid, Miroku," said another male voice.

Then there was the voice of a girl, "we should go talk to her, she is dressed like Kagome so they might know each other."

I heard their footsteps advancing. Kagome, so this is where you go for weeks at a time. I stopped drinking and turned around. Before me were three people: a half-dog-demon, a monk, and a girl. Interesting.

"What do you want?" I asked them venomously.

No one said anything for a while until I caught the monk looking at my breasts.

"Hey, asshole! My face is up here."

The hanyou smirked and the monk looked a bit taken aback but quickly recovered. I took another look at them. The girl was carrying an oversized boomerang and it looked rather strange. The monk had a staff in his hand and the other was wrapped up. Then I looked at the hanyou. He reminded me a bit of Yoko Kurama but he didn't have that perverted aura around him, though, the monk did. My thoughts were disrupted when the hanyou spoke up.

"What kind of demon are you?" he asked

"Oh…you noticed," I said sarcastically.

"Just answer the question."

"No, I don't think that I will. I have to go back to wherever I came from so I will be seeing you. Or not," I said as I turned around and walked off.

I could feel their dumbfounded stares on my back as I walked, but I didn't slow down. In truth, I had no idea where I was going but I was going somewhere and that was a start. After about a minute's worth of walking, a thought registered in my mind. They knew Kagome, that means that they probably know the way back. I quickly turned around and made to go back, but stopped when I saw the hanyou in front of me. He had a cocky grin on his face.

"Fine, I give up. You win," I said showing utter despair on my face

The youkai frowned at me. "What did I win?"

"I don't know. Can you tell me, how do I get back to the place I came from?" I asked him.

I was trying my best not to laugh at the half demon. The expression on his face was so funny. I could tell that I had really confused him.

"Stupid girl," he said under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you know Kagome?" he asked

I put my finger on my chin and pretended to think. "You know, that name doesn't really ring a bell, could you give a description of the girl?" I asked sarcastically,

This time, though, he caught on. His facial expression showed that he was even more annoyed than before. I smirked at him and he growled.

"Did you fall into her well?" he finally asked me.

"Yes," I said growing tired of my own games. "Could you please tell me how to get back? The chances are ten to one, that people are looking for me, so I would appreciate it if you tell me where that damn portal is."

"Fine. Follow me," he said as he stalked off in a direction that I had not even thought of going.

After about ten minutes of silent walking, meaning we didn't talk, we came to a clearing. It was the same one I had climbed out of the day before.

"Before I go, could you tell me a couple of things?"

"Only if you tell me what kind of demon you are," he said

"Ok then, I am a wind demon. First, where exactly am I? Two, who are you and how do you know Kagome. And three, will I ever see you again?"

When I first started talking, he looked annoyed but when I asked him that last part a look of surprise washed over his face.

"To answer your first question, you are in the Feudal Era and this is where Kagome's house is in the time you are from. On to the second question, I am Inuyasha. I met Kagome some time ago when she also stumbled into the well. And now for the last question, why did you ask it?"

"That is not cool. You cant answer a question with another question. Oh well, I will indulge you. I just wanted to know, I mean, I just meet you and then I have to leave. You seem like an interesting person, er, demon, and I would like to talk to you more."

"It depends on you. You can come here any time you want to, that is, if Kagome will let you. I doubt that we will always be this close to the well though because we travel a lot," he said.

"I will be seeing you then. Oh, and by the way, my name is Mia," I said as I climbed down the well.

When I got to the other side, I could tell that it was just about noon time. There would be no use going to school, so I decided to go home, to my one bedroom, one bathroom, and one 'other' room apartment. I had been living on my own for the past three months because I had reached the age where I could legally take care of myself. My foster parents had kicked me out because they were tired of me and all the trouble I caused such as fights at school, way too loud music, and almost never being at home. When I turned sixteen, they pushed me out the door with a suitcase full of my belongings.

_Well, that was interesting_ I thought to myself as I made my way down the street and away from Kagome's house.

**AN: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and will continue reading it. If you have any ideas, please tell me because I want to know, chances are that I will use your ideas more often than not and I will give special acknowledgment to the person(s) whose idea­(s) I use. And please review. Oh...i also need a name**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**Disclaimer: I only own Mia and Kaze**

**Thanks to my wonderful one reviewer:**

**HieiFan666**

**AN: In this chapter I will introduce the other OC, Kaze. So, if you haven't figured it out yet, it is going to be Mia x Inuyasha and Kaze x Hiei. This whole story will be told from Mia's point of view though. The main focus is going to be on Mia and Inuyasha. There will also be other pairings such as Botan x Koenma, Yusuke x Keiko, Kurama x Kagome (how do you like that idea) Miroku x Sango, Kuwabara x Yukina. Did I leave anyone out? If I did please tell me. Oh and by the way, I don't know too much about Inuyasha, I have only seen a couple of episodes and the first two movies. I have changed my mind; I will write this story in third person from now on. That is easier if I am going to have so many pairings. Oh, and Kaze means wind, though Mia is the wind demon and Kaze is a water demon. I know it is messed up but that is how I am writing it.

* * *

**

After returning from the Feudal Era, Mia went back to her house which she shared with one other girl, Kaze, Hiei, and Kurama. All four of the demons were Reikai tantei and so Koenma found it best that they live together since none of them had any family. They house in which they lived had five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a training room, a kitchen, and a large living room. It was quite often that you would find Yusuke staying with them, so he had his own room. His mother went off with her friends for days, weeks, or months at a time and that left him alone a lot.

When Mia entered the house she found five of her friends in the living room watching a movie. Botan, Kurama and Yusuke were all sharing one couch while Hiei and Kaze were looking rather comfortable together in a single seater.

They had been going out for two months now. The group had been living together for a whole year and it took those two so long to realize that they had feelings for each other. They figured it out for themselves. The others had already realized it after the first month of seeing the two around each other, when Kaze was knocked unconscious by an extremely ugly demon they had faced. She was out for a week but she could still hear everything that was said around her. Hiei stayed with her the whole time she was out and it was during that time that he confessed his love to her. When she woke up, the first thing she did was tell Hiei that she had also fallen in love with him and well, that was the beginning of a great, umm, thingy. Relationship. Sounds very fairytaleish but that is what happened.

Back to the story. Once the others noticed Mia standing in the doorway, they were all up, except for Hiei and Kaze who were way too comfortable.

"Where have you been?" asked Kurama

"I did some time travel, went back to the Feudal Era and all. It was quite interesting," she said

"You went to the library and read a book about the Feudal Era. How can that be interesting?" asked Yusuke.

Mia laughed at him and he only gave her a blank look.

"No really, I went back to the Feudal Era. I fell into a well at Kagome's house and when I climbed out, I was in a whole new world, or so it appeared. Well, I spent the night and when morning came, I met a hanyou and his companions, a monk and a demon slayer."

AN: is that what Sango is? I read it in a fan fiction but I don't know if it is true or not

"I figured out that that is the place where Kagome goes for weeks on end because they knew her. I left the house after I got back because Kagome is in school or else I would have talked to her. By the way, why aren't you two in school?" Mia asked Yusuke and Kurama

"I decided to skip," said Yusuke

"No school for this week," said Kurama

"You suck."

"He doesn't, but you do," laughed Yusuke

"Hentai."

Yusuke was hit over the head by a pillow.

"I am going to take a shower, so all questions between now and then will be ignored. Thank you and good night," said Mia as she left the room and went upstairs to her bathroom.

Mia was the only one who had her own bathroom. It was only connected to her bedroom and she would never let anyone in her room so there was no point in other people trying to use that bathroom. Once she reached her room, she went to her stereo and put in one of her favorite CD's on full blast so that she could listen to it while she took a shower. She also locked her door to make sure that no one would come in and turn off her radio. She dug through the pile of clothes on her floor in search for something to wear but found nothing. She then went over to her closet which she barely ever used and looked for clothes there. She pulled out a tight fitting red shirt that said 'I don't do happy' in black letters. She also found a pair of baggy black pants. She tossed the clothes on her bed and then took her shower. When she got out, she got dressed after she had turned her music up louder. It was a burned CD she was listening to with songs from ATC, Garbage, Special D, The Changelings, Bana, and Orange Range.

There was a loud banging on her door which she ignored for a full fifteen minutes. Giving in to the demands of others, she yanked open the door and saw Yusuke standing there.

"Will you please shut that off!" he yelled over the music.

"No!" Mia yelled back and made to close her door again but Yusuke stopped it.

"Please, I am begging you," he said as he fell to his knees. "I will do anything if you just turn it off."

Mia got an evil smirk on her face. She went to her stereo and switched it off.

"So…you would do anything huh?" she said with a sly smirk

"I don't like that look," Yusuke said as he stood up and took a step back.

"I feel sorry for you Yusuke, you should have never said that you would do anything," said Kurama as he made his way down the hall towards the two.

"I want you to wear a girl's uniform all day at school tomorrow," she said

Yusuke put his arm behind his head and gave her a dorky smile, "Um…you know what. I don't think that I mind your music so much anymore. Hehe."

Yusuke chose that moment to run down the hall and away from Mia who was still smirking. She went back into her room and turned on the music again. She turned around and found Kurama leaning in the doorway.

"What?" she asked him

"I am curious as to what happened in the Feudal Era. You seem lighter than before," he said.

"I already told you, Kurama. I just met a couple of people, that's all."

"Right…" he said and walked off.

She shook her head as she watched him walk to his room. Stupid kitsune. Mia then went back into her room and shut the door behind her and started to sing along with Garbage's Go Baby Go! The curtains to her room were open and there was only a dim light that went along with the setting sun. She fell back onto her bed and got tangled in her bed sheets.

The next morning, Mia woke up the sound of her annoying alarm clock with its relentless beeping.

"Shut up!" she yelled struggling to get out of bed.

During the night she had become even more tangled in her sheets than she had started out with. Finally out of bed, Mia stood up from the floor and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. When she could finally focus, she went over to her alarm clock, picked it up, opened the window, and threw it out.

"Die!"

She whipped around when her door flew open

"What is going on?" asked a still very much asleep Kurama.

The others were there with him and they looked at Mia with their eyebrows raised

"Hey! It wouldn't shut up when I told it to so I killed it," Mia said

"What did you kill?" asked Yusuke

"The freaking clock, now get out of my room!" she half yelled at them

They quickly left. About an hour and a half went by and this time everyone was awake. Kurama had forced Yusuke to wake up and get dressed for school. Mia had done it on her own accord. Kaze and Hiei were in the kitchen with Kurama while he made breakfast. Yusuke was also there and was going to eat before he went to school. Mia had grabbed an apple and ran out the door as soon as she was dressed, though, not in her school uniform. She never wore her uniform no matter what the teachers told her. At the beginning of the year, it had been a big issue but as the year went by, everyone just started ignoring what she wore and let her be.

About half way to school, Mia found Kagome also walking to school. She ran up to her.

"Kagome!" she yelled

Kagome turned around. Anger was written all over her face.

"I can't believe you! You left me so that I had to do that stupid project all by myself. Where were you? I looked everywhere."

"Feh. I happened to fall down a well of yours and find myself in the Feudal Era, thank you very much. I got back only yesterday around noon."

Kagome stared wide-eyed at Mia.

"You…you went back there? Did you meet anyone?" she asked panic stricken.

"As a matter of fact, I did. A hanyou, a monk, and a demon slayer with her pet or whatever. They asked me if I knew you and I told them that I did. Then the hanyou, Inuyasha, brought me back."

A strange expression swept across Kagome's face as soon as Mia said the hanyou's name.

"You wont tell anyone about it will you?" she asked

"Everyone has their secrets and I am not one to spread them around, no matter how much I dislike the person I am keeping them for," said Mia

Kagome glared at her and didn't say another word as they walked to school. The school day was uneventful and there was nothing that stopped Mia from going back home after school was done and that is exactly what she did. When she got to the house, Botan was there.

"Mia! It has been a long time since I saw you last," said the blue haired grim reaper.

"I can't breathe, Botan. Let go," Mia said not moving to hug Botan back. When she could finally breathe again, she looked up at Botan. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, Koenma sent me. He wishes to talk to all of you. Everyone else is at the office already. So come, he is waiting," Botan said cheerfully.

When they appeared in Koenma's office, he looked up from his papers. "Finally. Now, let us begin. I hear that you went back in time, is that correct? All right. Well then. I want you to go back and get something for me. The Shikon no Tama. A long time ago, it was broken into many pieces. There was a tiny 'fellowship' that went around gathering the shards. Not all of the pieces were found so I want you to go and find all the pieces and then bring it back to me. All of you are to go. You have as long as it takes to get all the shards, so go. You are not to come back unless one of you is dying or you have all the pieces. Understood? Good, now go," Koenma said. "Oh, and Botan, once you had taken them back to the house, I need to talk to you."

Yusuke and Kuwabara snorted. Kurama smiled while Mia, Hiei, and Kaze smirked. Everyone knew that there was something going on between the two of them, but they still tried to hide it. It was amusing, especially when they saw Botan blush.

* * *

**AN: well that is it for chapter 2. I hope that you liked it. I am having a lot of fun writing this story. I am trying out funny and it is not something I have done before. Still, if you have any ideas or suggestions, please tell me in a review or email me. Thank you for reading, and hopefully laughing or at least smiling. Hehehe, I am such a dork. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**Disclaimer: Mia and Kaze are mine…Mine…MINE! Mwhahahahahaha…ok I will stop**

**AN: Just read and enjoy...and thanks to everyone who reviewed**

Mia's POV

When we got back to the house, everyone went their separate ways. We were going to pack things that we thought we would need and then head over to Kagome's house. I went to my room and grabbed an old hiking backpack. I filled it with a couple of shirts, my bathing suit, underwear, one extra pair of pants, baggy black ones almost like the ones I had on at the moment, and socks. My bag was filled three fourths of the way so I got my walkman and a couple of my favorite CD's. There was still a little bit of room left, so I headed down to the kitchen. I grabbed some packages of Ramen and threw them in there. I then got two water bottles and filled them up and put them in my pack. I knew that I wouldn't have to pack a pot or a pan or whatever because Kurama would take care of that. He was the chef, not me. I grabbed two candy bars and put them in the side pockets of my pack. Now, it was truly full. I tested the weight on my back and it barely felt like anything so I knew that I would be traveling easy. There was only one thing left for me to get and that was my katana. I grabbed it and its sheath and tied it around my waist. Now I truly was complete. I went to the living room and waited there for everyone to finish up.

After about waiting for five minutes, Kaze came in all packed up and ready. She sat down on the side of the couch.

"So…how are things going between you and Hiei?" I asked her

"You know, curiosity killed the cat," she said with a smile.

"And satisfaction brought it back. You two seem pretty happy together. Should we be expecting a little Kaze or Hiei running around any time soon?" I laughed until I got hit with a pillow.

"No. I am making Hiei take it slow. We have gone pretty far already but no sex. I don't think that I am ready for that yet," Kaze confessed

"Well, that is very…noble of you, preserving yourself and all. Has Hiei claimed you as his mate yet?" I asked her

"Not yet."

"Hmm. Don't be surprised if he does claim you soon. I can feel it in the wind. Love, I mean. A lot of it is going to happen, to whom, I don't know, but it is. It has already begun. I felt it even before you and Hiei confessed your love for each other," I said

Kaze smiled at what I said. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. About ten minutes later, I woke up when Yusuke hit me with a pillow.

"Damn it Yusuke. It is not a good idea to wake me up like that. Don't you remember what happened last time?" I asked him smiling evilly.

I saw him flinch as he thought back to what had happened.

_I was sleeping in the exact same spot I was just in. Yusuke grabbed a pillow and started hitting me with it. My eyes shot open and a small twister formed in the middle of the room. It swept Yusuke up and then let him go. He slammed into the wall. Then the twister picked him up again and threw him against another wall. I was standing off the side and laughing like a maniac. After that episode, Yusuke had to go to the hospital because two of his ribs were broken along with his arm. _

I threw the pillow back at him and it hit him in the head.

"Is everyone ready to go?" asked Kurama who took the silence as a yes.

Ten Minutes Later, No POV

Mia, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kaze, and Kuwabara, who had met up with them just a little while ago, stood in front of Kagome's house.

"Nice place," said Kaze

Mia took the lead and led them to the back of the house to where the well was. She didn't bother going to Kagome. She didn't feel like talking to the girl. Mia was the firs to go down the well and the others followed her. Once everyone was at the bottom, she jumped up and out. The others followed her yet again. Mia smiled to herself as she surveyed her surroundings. Green trees and green grass. She turned to look at the others' expressions. Kurama seemed exited by all the wild plant life. Kaze also looked around in awe.

"I can sense the rivers and creeks around here. They are so clean compared to the future Ningenkai," she said

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked around them and had somewhat confused expressions but other than that, they didn't show signs of appreciation for the openness of the past. Hiei just looked around him. Everything looked the same as it did so long ago. He was alive back then, so was Youko but he wasn't out at the moment. Mia and Kaze were still young demons, both being less than one hundred years old. They weren't alive during the Feudal Era so all this was new to them.

"Just what do you think you are doing here?" asked someone from behind them

Mia turned around and saw Kagome climbing out of the well with an agitated look on her face.

"Ugh! I can't believe this. I thought you said that you wouldn't tell anyone," she said

"Oops. Nothing I can do about it now. You can go home. We have things to do, Kagome," Mia said

"Like what? You have no reason to be here. What if you are trying to alter the course of history? Just think of what it could do with the future," Kagome went on.

"Shut up. We won't change the course of history. You don't have to worry about that. Now leave," Mia said more forcefully.

Kagome placed her hands on her hips in defiance. Hiei, getting really frustrated with the ningen, unsheathed his katana and held it to her throat. Kagome's defiance was replaced by fear as soon as she saw the katana.

"Go, now. I will not hesitate to put this though your throat," Hiei said

"Kagome? What is going on?" came a voice from behind.

"Sango! Help me"

"Shut up wench," said Hiei

Mia turned around and saw the three she had met only a couple of days before. They seemed surprised to see her.

"It is you, the demon from a couple of days ago," said Miroku

Mia lunged herself at him and placed a hand over his mouth. Kagome's eyes were wide.

"You…you are a demon?" she asked

"Shit! Can life get any worse?" there was a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder. "I guess it can."

"Are the others demons as well?" asked Kagome

"Hiei, just push her into the well. We can sort things with her out later. Let's just do what we were sent here to do," Mia said removing her hand from the monk's mouth.

She wiped her hand on the monk's back because he had licked her. She looked at him disgustedly. Hiei grabbed Kagome and sent her down the well. There was a loud 'oof' as she hit the bottom. Miroku stepped forward and grabbed Kaze's hand.

"Will you be the bearer of my children?" he asked as he kissed the top of her hand.

Kaze yanked it away from him. Hiei appeared right in front of Kaze blocking her from Miroku's gaze.

"Don't you dare touch her again if you value your life," Hiei threatened.

The monk sweat dropped and backed off. Kurama went to Mia and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Would you mind telling us who these, uh, people are?" he asked

"Yea. Ok, everyone. SHUT UP! Thank you. The demon with the ears is Inuyasha. The girl with the boomerang is Sango, the monk is Miroku. Now to the other side. The bishonen is Kurama. The shorter demon is Hiei. The girl is Kaze. The better looking ningen is Yusuke and the ugly one is Kuwabara."

"Hajimemashite," Kurama said as he gave a light bow.

"Feh. What are you doing here?" Inuyasha directed at Mia.

"A short vacation, away from the big city and all…" she said

Inuyasha gave her a wary glance and shrugged.

"We are not doing anything right now so why don't you stay with us? If you are from Kagome's time then you probably don't know your way around," said Sango

Mia turned back to the others and when she saw that they weren't going to object she agreed. It was late in the day so they decided to make a camp a little way into the woods. Everyone was talking merrily except for Mia who was sitting up in a tree a little ways off, Kaze and Hiei who had snuck away from the group, and Inuyasha who was somewhere.

The afternoon turned to dusk and a fire was lit. Mia was still up in her tree, while the others had settled themselves around the fire. Kaze was sitting comfortably in Hiei's lap and he had his arms wrapped around her waist with his head on her shoulder. Mia smiled as she watched the two. It wasn't too long ago that she had a slight crush on Hiei but it dwindled into nothing because she didn't truly want to have a relationship with Hiei. They would have made a cute couple but it wouldn't have lasted and Mia was fine with that. She was happy for Kaze and Hiei, they went well together.

Mia sighed and rested her head against the tree and closed her eyes. Her mind drifted off to a hanyou. One that had disappeared right after they had set up camp. As she drifted further into her thoughts, she didn't notice a rustling in the leaves close by.

She thought of Inuyasha's ears. When she had first seen him it took a lot of self control not to touch them. Some years ago she had a wolf demon friend who hated it when anyone touched his ears. She smiled at the thought. Her life wasn't so bad. True, she had lost her parents as a mere child but they had showed her love that wouldn't allow for her spirit to dampen for long. True, Mia was a sarcastic person but she want angry.

A twig broke just next to Mia and she jumped and fell out of the tree. Before she hit the ground though, she was slowed down. The wind had a way with her like that. She was light as a feather when she wanted to be, literally. When her butt touched the ground she returned to her normal weight. The half-demon from her thoughts appeared next to her.

"You floated," he said

"Cool, huh?" she said with a twinkle in her eye but then turned into a more serious note as she said, "don't scare me like that again."

Mia stood up and Inuyasha came up with her. He looked at her for a while, taking in everything about her looks. Her blue eyes, shoulder length white hair, cherry lips, and her small but well toned frame. She didn't have a small body, just slender. She wasn't too tall, her eyes were level with his nose. He noticed that her breasts were firm and round. When he realized what he was looking at, he quickly adverted his eyes to somewhere else, anywhere else. A small smile tugged at Mia's lips when she realized that Inuyasha was checking her out.

"Don't worry, you don't look to bad yourself," Mia said as she walked off towards the fire, leaving behind her an embarrassed demon.

Mia went to her pack and got out her walkman. She then walked over to the tree that was closest to the fire and sat down with her back against it. She turned her music. The first song she listened to was Shanghai Honey by Orange Range. It was one of her favorite songs so she started to sing along. It want long until she was up on her feet and dancing to a beat that no one else could hear. She had her eyes closed and was oblivious to the looks she got from anyone else

During her mindless dancing, Inuyasha had come into the clearing.

"What is she doing?" he asked to no one in particular

"She is listening to her walkman," said Yusuke

"What?"

"A walkman. A thing that you put CD's into and then listen to them on your headphones," Yusuke explained but when he noticed the look of confusion on Inuyasha's face he just gave up. "Whatever."

Inuyasha shrugged and sat down in the same spot where Mia had been sitting and closed his eyes. It just so happened that Mia had heard what was said between him and Yusuke because her song had ended. She took her headphones off and placed her finger on her lips when the others noticed her heading towards Inuyasha. She quickly slapped the headphones on him and turned the song up.

Startled, Inuyasha jumped up and made to draw his Tetsaiga. sp He stopped when he noticed that the others were laughing at him. He took off the headphones and let them fall to the ground next to a laughing Mia. He shook his head and went off into the woods where he jumped into a tree and sat there with his arms folded over his chest.

Fifteen or so minutes after Inuyasha had left, and everyone had calmed themselves, Kurama announced that the food was ready.

"I am going to find Inuyasha," Mia said as she stood up from the spot she had reclaimed when he had left.

"Ok. Just be quick, cold Ramen isn't so good," Kurama said

Mia headed in the direction Inuyasha had run off to earlier. She found him sitting in a tree even further off than she had been. She jumped up and perched herself on a branch right next to the hanyou. He was sleeping. She reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder. Instantly, his eyes were open and looking right at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Waking you up. Food is ready. Come if you want to eat," Mia said as she jumped out of the tree.

Inuyasha landed right next to her. She was about to start walking, when he grabbed the back of her shirt and stopped her from going further. Mia turned around and faced him.

"You rang?" she asked cockily

Inuyasha frowned, being not used to such a term. Mia loved the confusion she saw in his eyes. The two were standing pretty close together and so Mia took advantage and leaned forward, kissing him lightly on the lips. She pulled back and started walking off, leaving behind her an even more confused dog demon.

**AN: I hope that you liked this chapter. Like I said before, I am really enjoying writing this story. They kissed! I surprised myself when I wrote that part. I want planning on having them kiss till a much later chapter. Please review. I would love to hear your comments. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**Disclaimer: see previous chapter**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews...i am too lazy to di it individually…but they are much appreciated. I have no idea what I am going to write in this chapter because I am making it up as I go along…but I hope that you like it. Rating has been upped…you have been warned. **

Dusk broke upon the group of demons and humans. The sun was still hiding behind the horizon but caused just enough light so that one would be able to see. The skies were clear and dew lined the earth. The fire was basically dead but there were still some red coals in the very center that glowed as Hiei's eyes did when he was extremely angry. There was the noise of crickets playing their violin-like legs and birds that sang with the purest sound. Mia yawned and opened her eyes.

No one else was awake and she was glad. She might be up early but she never wanted to start early. She just lay on her back and listened to the sounds around her.

"Mia?" came a whisper from close by.

"What is it Kurama?" she asked

"Can I talk to you or do you still want to sleep?" he asked

"No, we can talk."

Mia quietly stood up and stretched. Kurama was standing a little ways into the forest so she headed over to him.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" she asked as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

"Um, it is about a girl," he said.

"A girl huh? Do I know this girl and do you like this girl?"

Kurama gave a wary smile in Mia's direction and she took it as a yes.

"It is that girl, Kagome. I can't get her off my mind."

Mia's eyes widened when she heard the name. She stared in disbelief at Kurama.

"You…you like Kagome?" she asked

Kurama nodded and Mia snorted. The snort turned into suppressed giggles and then into full blown laughter.

"If that is the case, Kurama, then ask her out. It is that simple," Mia advised

"You don't have a problem with that?" he asked

"What? Me? A problem? Now why would I have a problem with that? I can't pick and choose which girls you can go out with. Kagome might annoy me at times but she is an all right person and you two would make a cute couple."

Kurama smiled at Mia and put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a light squeeze. Mia took it as a thanks so she returned the smile and turned back to the camp, gathering a couple of sticks on the way so that she could start the fire up again.

Everyone awoke to the smell of instant coffee. There were some yawns and groans all around.

"Mmmmm. That smells good, but I hope that you have cookies to go with that," said Yusuke still half asleep.

"I didn't bring cookies but I don't doubt that you did," said Mia

"You're right, and I am not sharing."

Mia rolled her eyes but went back to preparing the coffee. When she was done she handed a cup to everyone.

"So…does anyone have any plans for today?" asked Miroku

"Well, we are going to look around a bit…and by a bit I mean the whole day," said Kaze

"And when you say we, do you mean you and Hiei?" Kuwabara asked with a smug grin

Kaze pulled a face but looked at Mia and then Yusuke, as if asking permission. Mia smiled but Yusuke, being the team leader, frowned. He knew that Koenma wanted them to get the Shikon jewel as soon as possible. Mia also knew this but she also understood that the two of them wanted to spend some time alone.

_Go, I will explain to Yusuke that we are all going to break up into pairs and go in different directions to look for the shards. Have fun._

Those were the words Mia whispered to the wind and sent it to Kaze's ears. Kaze nodded and went over to talk to Hiei who was sitting in a tree.

"Yusuke, can I talk to you for just a second?" Mia asked

He nodded and headed over to her. She explained the part about splitting up. He said that it made sense. After the two were done talking, he went over to the others and told them what the plan was. It ended up that Yusuke and Kurama were going together. (I know, that sounded so wrong but it is not what you think) Kuwabara said that he was going to hang out with Sango and Miroku but personally he just wanted to play with Kilala. Of course Hiei and Kaze went off together and that left just Mia and Inuyasha.

Everyone was gone and they were the only ones left at the camp. Mia put out the fire and Inuyasha was sitting back against the tree with one eye closed. He was looking at Mia the whole time that she had her back turned to him but when she turned around he would always advert his eyes to something else such as the sky, grass, or the trees. Mia was doing basically the same thing. Every now and then she would shoot a glance in Inuyasha's direction.

"Is there a spring, river, or lake somewhere close by?" Mia asked

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow but shrugged. "There is, why?"

"I have to wash myself off. Kuwabara was sleeping too close to me for my liking," Mia said with a crooked smile. "No, I just want to clean myself off. I wouldn't let that aho sleep within twenty feet of me."

"Come with me then."

Inuyasha stood up and Mia went with him. They walked a ways in silence. Trees surrounded the two and it was getting darker the deeper they went into the forest. After about half an hour's walk they reached a hot spring. Mia started to take her shirt off.

"Wait. What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked

"What I came here to do, clean myself off. And I can't really do that while I am still dressed," Mia said with a smile playing at her lips and she proceeded to take her shirt off. "Are you just going to stand there?"

Inuyasha forced his eyes to look elsewhere. "Sorry." _Why does she do this to me? _He thought to himself.

Mia was truly enjoying the look on Inuyasha's face. She wasn't really going to undress completely, she was not that bad. She was glad that she snuck away earlier that morning and put her bikini on under her clothes. Mia decided to go on further so she walked up to Inuyasha and stood about six inches away from him. She put her hand on his cheek and forced him to look at her.

"Don't be sorry. Do you want to know something?" She asked him.

"What?"

The corner of Mia's lips curled to a smile as she took another step forward. There was no space between the two. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Inuyasha's eyes widened. After the shock of the kiss had passed, he placed his hands on her face and kissed her back. The kiss deepened and they held each other tighter. Finally, they pulled their faces apart in need to breathe but their bodies were still pressed up tightly against each other. Inuyasha nuzzled Mia, and then planted soft kisses on her neck moving up to her mouth. They kissed again but this time it was gentler but still filled with passion.

**AN: Ooooo…I hope that you liked that part…I will now move on to the others….you need to know what is going on with them too…**

Scene Change: Miroku, Sango, Shippo, sorry forgot to mention him earlier, but he is there too Kilala, and Kuwabara

"So, Kuwabara, do you know any beautiful women in the future?" asked Miroku

Sango glared at him but shrugged. Kuwabara turned away from Kilala and grinned. Sango just rolled his eyes.

"Hell, yea! But, how could you think of other women when you have such a beauty in your midst?" Kuwabara said as he looked at Sango.

This time, it was Miroku's turn to glare. No one was going to go after Sango, not while he was there. "I was just wondering. But you are right, Sango is beautiful."

Sango raised her eyebrows…_What is going on?_ She thought to herself.

Mild conversation started again as the group continued walking on.

Scene Change: Kaze and Hiei

Kaze was pressed up against a tree by Hiei who was kissing her all over. Both demons' breath was coming short but they continued. Kaze let out a slight moan as Hiei kissed her on her sensitive spot on her neck. Pain then followed the kiss as Hiei marked her, claimed her as his. He licked the blood off her neck. He growled with satisfaction.

Scene Change: Yusuke and Kurama don't worry, it wont be like the previous paragraph, hehehe

Both boys were in the clearing they were yesterday, standing next to the well. They had run over to the area when they heard girls talking. A head popped out of the well and they saw that it was Kagome. They were surprised but Kurama was actually quite happy.

"Oh hi, it is you two…" Kagome said as she climbed out. She then looked back into the well and said, "Two of them are here, so I don't think that the others will be hard to find either."

Another head popped out of the well and this time Yusuke's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Keiko! What are you doing here?" he asked

"How could you just leave and not say goodbye?"

"You came here to ask me that?"

"No…that Koenma person came to me with Yukina. He told me that I needed to find you. No clue why though."

"Yukina is here with you? Damn, Hiei is going to flip," said Yusuke just as Yukina popped her head out of the well.

"What do you mean Yusuke-san?" she asked

"Uhhh…well, he is your…" Yusuke was cut off when Kurama put a hand over his mouth.

"He is your lover's friend and he is going to flip because Kuwabara wont be alone anymore. You know…Kuwabara, he gets very…uh…hungry when he is lonely and he eats all the food. Hiei wants us to be able to survive here and that wont happen if Kuwabara eats all the food you see?" Kurama finished up for Yusuke

"Oh, I am glad that I can help with that," said Yukina. "Koenma-sama sent me here with Keiko so that we can help you. He says that you need all the help you can get."

Kagome had been watching the whole thing with curious eyes. She knew that there was something the boys were keeping from Yukina concerning Hiei but when she saw Kurama glance nervously at her she knew that something was truly up.

"What is going on here, and why did you just look at me like that?" she asked the bishonen

"What are you talking about?" Kurama asked in return

Kagome was fed up with them, especially Kurama and the way he kept looking at her. She thought that it was unnerving. "Where is Inuyasha?"

"He is with Mia. We all split up into pairs and went our separate ways."

"That little…demon. I can't believe it. We have to find them because I need to talk to Inuyasha so let's go." Kagome turned around and started walking in another direction.

"You are going the wrong way," said Yusuke

Kurama took the lead and Yukina walked by his side as well as Kagome. Yusuke and Keiko trailed a bit behind.

"How did you guys find us?" he asked

"Botan took us to Kagome's house where we found her fuming. Apparently Hiei had dropped her in the well. We told her that we were looking for some friends of ours that had gone through the well. That just made her more frustrated. I don't think that she wanted anyone to know about it. But she said that she was going to come here tomorrow, meaning today because that conversation took place yesterday. Well, Yukina and I spent the night at her house and today we are here."

Yusuke nodded and the two continued on in silence for some time until Keiko spoke up again.

"Kagome kept on talking about this guy named Inuyasha. By the way she was going on about him, I could swear that she likes him."

"Well that isn't good. I can tell that Kagome doesn't like Mia already but when she finds out that Mia also likes Inuyasha there are going to be some fireworks, and I don't mean the good kind."

The rest of the way to the camp was walked in silence. Everything was just as they left it except for one thing. Inuyasha and Mia were sitting up in a tree, or rather sleeping in each other's arms. The look on Kagome's face was priceless. This time she looked really mad and jealous. She stomped her foot on the ground and was about to go up to them and yell something but she was stopped but Kurama who had stepped in front of her.

"Wait, before you say anything, I have to talk to you first," Kurama said in a whisper.

The two left, Kurama holding Kagome by the arm and leading her away. When they were gone, Yusuke smirked and picked up a rock. He then threw it them and it hit the tree just above Inuyasha's head. The two jerked and woke up. Both of them in a defense stance with wild eyes. When they saw Yusuke standing there with a stupid grin on his face they relaxed. Inuyasha growled and was about to throw a rock back when Yusuke was hit upside the head by Keiko.

"Yusuke you are such a stupid, inconsiderate fool. They were sleeping together," she said but quickly covered her mouth and blushed when she realized what she had said.

Yusuke was laughing and his laughter was then combined with that of Kuwabara and Miroku. They had just arrived to see Keiko hit Yusuke and hear the words that were exchanged.

"You guys are such perverts!"

"Yukina, my love. You have come to me. I have not seen you for a day and already my heart ached with loneliness. But you have relieved me of that pain because here you are in front of me with your radiant beauty," Kuwabara said as he rushed up to her and kissed her hand.

"Stop being a sap," came Hiei's voice.

Everyone turned to see two red faced, out of breath demons. Mia tilted her head and listened to the wind until sounds of the past came rushing to her. She heard the noises made by those in love and then a conversation

"_Yukina is here," came Hiei's voice_

"_What? How?"_

"_I don't know yet, I just know that she is here. That asshole is with her. I swear, if he lays one finger on her he will not live to see another day._

Mia smiled to herself. She knew what had happened between the two. Kaze now belonged to Hiei. Mia caused a light wind to swirl just around Kaze's head. The girl, knowing that it was Mia turned to her. Mia could tell that Kaze was elated about what had happened. Mia raised her eyebrows and Kaze mock shrugged but smiled. It was then that Mia's attention was pulled off into another direction. She had heard a voice, a dreaded voice, the voice of the one and only Kagome! now imagine someone saying that in an WWF fighting arena…hehehe

"Inuyasha, I have to talk to you and you too Mia."

Inuyasha and Mia turned to one another and shrugged. They then went over to Kagome where she led the way to the same spot that she and Kurama had been talking. As they passed Kurama, Mia raised her eyebrows in question as to what had happened but he just held out his hands in helplessness. Mia closed her eyes and shook her head. Once they were quite a distance away, Kagome turned around and looked at them, stared them down.

"Ok, what is going on?" she asked

"What are you talking about?" Mia asked

"You know exactly what I am talking about."

Mia raised her eyebrows and Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot.

"Kagome, I don't think she knows, and neither do I."

"Well, first of all, what is this thing with Yukina, what are you trying to keep from her? Second, what are you doing here, Mia? And, you are a demon! What the crap is that about? And then lastly, what is going on between you two?"

Mia started laughing. She was laughing so hard that she held her stomach. Inuyasha looked at her and shrugged but smiled anyways. The look of irritation on Kagome's face was just getting worse by the second.

"To answer your first question, well, that I can't answer because I don't trust you." At this, Kagome's mouth fell open. "The second question, like we said before, we are just here on vacation, a little break from the business of our time and jobs. The third question. Well, how can you even ask that? I am a demon and I am good at hiding it from stupid ningens such as you. And the last question, well, I will let Inuyasha answer that one."

Kagome glared and so did Inuyasha. He didn't want to be the one to tell Kagome that something was going on between them. It was a mutual agreement that they wouldn't tell anyone, that they would let the others figure it out for themselves. But he knew that he couldn't say 'nothing' because that would not create good terms with Mia. Or would it?

_Don't worry. I could tell from the first time she looked at you that she liked you and to tell her would just break her poor heart. Feh. _Mia whispered to the wind and had it blow to Inuyasha.

"Feh. Think what you want to Kagome. You don't have to know everything," he finally said.

Mia smiled to herself, being glad about the answer Inuyasha gave Kagome. And she was loving the look on Kagome's face. One of hurt, surprise, and anger.

_I could kiss you right now_.

Inuyasha suppressed a smile and this just angered Kagome even more because she thought he was laughing at her. This caused Mia to bite her lip. She was trying hard not to burst out laughing but she couldn't hold it anymore. She slapped her hands over her mouth but the laughter still came. She burst out laughing but stopped when she felt a sting on her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw Kagome standing just a couple of feet from her.

"You know, I was trying to be nice to you. People have this image of you, that you are a nice person, they have all been blinded. You are nothing more than a bitch," Mia said staring Kagome down.

"Well, I don't go around stealing other people's boyfriends," Kagome retaliated

"Ha! I didn't steal anyone," Mia said in turn

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and raised her eyebrow.

"Kagome, stop this. There was a time that I was attracted to you, but I was blinded by my thoughts. I had Kikyo in my mind the whole time. But all that has passed. I am not going to be with you or Kikyo."

**AN: Ok, I know that I left some things unexplained but don't worry, all that will be covered in the next chapter. If you have any ideas, please email me and put in the subject box that you are from fanfic, I don't want to open any junk email with a virus thinking that it is someone emailing me with an idea…or if you want, could just write your ideas down in the review. Well, I finished this chapter on my birthday, which is today since it is past midnight making it May 3…YES! I am 16 now…oh and if you are also reading my other story, I put pretty much the same words about my birthday in there. Lol. Well, that is all I have to say for now. But please, if you have any ideas tell me about them and I will incorporate them into the story. Oh and this chapter is 3,444 words not counting the words after the number or else that number would increase to 3,460. I am such a retard, now it is 3,469. Ok I will stop…hehehehe please review because that is the only reason why I write, no it isn't but that is beside the point. Word Count 2497. **


End file.
